


Неожиданная помощь (не бывает лишней)

by MySove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Omega Verse, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySove/pseuds/MySove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз пришел на занятия с ребёнком, потому что его не с кем было оставить. Когда малыш начал капризничать, профессор Хэйл пришел на помощь - он взял его на руки и успокоил, не прерывая лекции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неожиданная помощь (не бывает лишней)

**Author's Note:**

> Когда-то давно где-то на просторах интернета наткнулась на сию историю: "Студентка пришла на занятия с ребёнком, потому что у неё не было денег на няню. Когда он заплакал, профессор взял его на руки и успокоил, не прерывая лекции"  
> там еще прилагалось милое фото седого профессора с малышом на руках, страстно рассказывающего лекцию))

— Скотт?  
Трубка виновато молчала в ответ. Стайлз знал, что сейчас его друг поджал губы, борясь с самим собой и с чувством долга — он же обещал помочь, но обстоятельства.  
— Скотт? — повторил Стилински, теребя между пальцами карандаш и продумывая возможные варианты.  
— Стайлз, я бы с радостью помог, ты же знаешь, — протянул молодой альфа, — Но Эллисон…  
— Да, друг, я знаю, что это важно для тебя, — Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что теперь у него остался всего один вариант. — Надеюсь, ты сможешь наладить отношения с ее отцом — не просто же так он пригласил тебя на семейный ужин.  
— Прости меня, я понимаю, что тебе сложно, но это такой шанс для меня и Эллисон.  
— Скотт, брось, все в порядке. Малыш посидит со мной на занятиях. Ничего же страшного не произойдет с ним за три часа в моем универе.  
Стайлз не знал, кого он успокаивал сейчас на самом деле — себя или своего друга. В любом случае, он спешно попрощался и сбросил звонок. Учитывая новые обстоятельства, ему нужно было за пару часов не только собраться самому и добраться до универа, где он учился на вечернем отделении, но и собрать своего малыша и сумку для него с едой и игрушками на те несколько часов, что они вместе проведут на занятиях.  
Малыш шумел кубиками на полу — складывал пирамидки и кидал в них другими кубиками, разрушая все постройки.  
-Эй, Никки! — позвал омега своего ребенка, поднимая его на руки, — Малыш, хочешь поехать сегодня с папой на занятия?  
— С папой? Куда? — пролепетал мальчик, огромными глазами смотря на своего отца и накручивая на пальчики отросшие волосы папы.  
— Да, с папой. Ты же хочешь посмотреть, где он учится? — Стайлз улыбался Николасу, заранее предчувствуя неприятности от этой затеи.  
Как назло, никто не мог остаться с ребенком сегодня — ни отец, ни Мелисса — мать его лучшего друга и возможно будущая мачеха, ни сам друг.  
— Хочу, — ответил малыш, не особо понимая, куда именно его зовут, но зная, что не может быть плохо там, где есть его папочка.  
Кто бы сомневался.  
+++  
Стайлз знал, что проблемы будут.  
Они приехали в университет на стайлзовом джипе, спокойно прошли пункт охраны, поймав лишь пару удивленных взглядов, и так же спокойно добрались до аудитории. Другие студенты смотрели с любопытством, но никто не лез с расспросами к молодому омеге, приведшему с собой на пары маленького ребенка. Они не шибко общались между собой. Виделись пять раз в неделю вечером на парах. Это немало, но большинство здесь были люди, получающие второе высшее, или те, кто слишком поздно спохватился, и работа позволяла им приобрести и первое высшее только в вечернее время. Все здесь были взрослыми людьми, работали и большинство из них уже имели семьи. Им не за чем было сближаться.  
Занятия начались неплохо — Никки рассматривал его одногруппников и громко делился с папочкой впечатлениями, за которые — Стайлз точно знал — большая часть группы его тут же невзлюбила. Потом он был занят своими детскими раскрасками и конспектами омеги, превращая их в нечто цветное и мятое. А потом началась последняя пара — пара профессора Хейла.  
Он вел историю зарубежной литературы. Не слишком важный предмет для будущего преподавателя иностранных языков, но зато какой интересный и познавательный. Дерек Хейл умел рассказывать о французских писателях так красочно, что Стилински казалось — он видел их своими глазами. А их произведения представлял в таком свете, что даже самые скучные и самые запутанные из них казались сказкой на ночь, и их тут же хотелось прочесть.  
Стайлз надеялся, что и она пройдет спокойно, как предыдущие. Он правда верил в это. Но у Никки были другие планы. Профессор Хейл — молодой, прекрасный и сексуальный Хейл, перед которым пытались выслужиться все студенты независимо от пола и возраста — ни слова не сказал в начале занятия о ребенке в аудитории, в отличие от предыдущих преподов.  
Финсток на экономике образования, например, тут же начал приводить в пример исключительно задачи о детях и памперсах, а данные для графиков давал исключительно из сводок о количестве детских садов в их городе и количестве детей, родившихся за последний год.  
— Папа, пошли домой, — громким шепотом заявил Никки на всю аудиторию.  
Стилински сразу понял, что проблемы начались — его сын был таким же упертым, как и он сам. Стайлз посмотрел на настенные часы над доской и подавил тяжелый вздох.  
— Малыш, мы пойдем через час, я тебе обещаю, — ответил омега, ловя на себе недовольные взгляды соседей.  
— А час — это много? — серьезно спросил ребенок, — Как «Король лев»?  
— Нет, малыш, это меньше, чем «Король лев», — Стайлз быстро записывал материал, диктуемый профессором, думая только о том, что же он будет делать, если малыш-таки начнет капризничать.  
— Хорошо, — ответили ему, и Никки вернулся к своей раскраске и фломастерам.  
Но хватило его ненадолго.  
— Папа, — он начал хныкать всего через пять минут, — Домой.  
Его малыш устал сидеть. И раскрашивать. И разглядывать картинки. И людей в аудитории. И Стайлз прекрасно его понимал. Два года тот самый период, когда детям необходимо много двигаться, когда их воображаемый моторчик начинает работать в полную мощь. К тому же, приближался вечер и это тоже еще одна причина для капризов. Его малыш устал. И это было плохо.  
Но и уйти с занятий накануне сессии он никак не мог.  
Он посадил ребенка на свои колени и, поглаживая его одной рукой по спине, продолжил записывать лекцию, отвлекаясь для того, чтобы прошептать своему ребенку что-нибудь успокаивающее и поцеловать его макушку. Но помогало это мало.  
Скоро тот начал крутиться и слезать с рук, хныча и просясь домой. Стайлз уже и сам был близок к тому, чтобы заплакать как маленький ребенок — он не мог смотреть, как Никки мучается, и уже был готов плюнуть на экзамены и уйти домой, лишь бы его малыш успокоился.  
— Стилински, вы позволите? — раздалось у них над головами, и Стайлз кивнул, не особо задумываясь, о чем его спросили.  
Профессор Хейл — тот самый привлекательный и тактичный — просто взял его малыша на руки.  
И омега, и его ребенок замерли, глядя на мужчину широко раскрытыми глазами — Стайлз со своего места, Никки, сидя на его руках. А Хейл, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил лекцию. Он держал ребенка аккуратно, поддерживая его спинку и позволяя держаться за свою шею, но осторожничая слишком сильно.  
Студенты зашевелились, обмениваясь удивленными взглядами и шепотками, но профессор прекратил это одним взглядом. Он был сильным альфой. Настолько, что омеги даже не думали противиться ему, а другие альфы не рисковали конфликтовать. Вскоре в аудитории восстановилась тишина — студенты вернулись к конспектам.  
Стайлз продолжал писать, как и другие, но все его внимание было сосредоточено на сыне. Никки, как ни странно совсем не капризничал больше, а только серьезно следил за Хейлом, за аудиторией и очень внимательно рассматривал картинки, которые сменялись на интерактивном экране.  
За пять минут до окончания пары, профессор посадил малыша за преподавательский стол, а сам, как обычно, начал диктовать домашнее задание и раздавать темы докладов на семинар, попутно отмечая что-то в своем блокноте. Он стоял, опираясь бедром о край стола и бросая редкие взгляды на ребенка, следя за ним. Никки, как ни странно, абсолютно не интересовался содержимым рабочего стола, а всего лишь рассматривал аудиторию с нового ракурса, высматривая своего папочку.  
Студенты спешно прощались с преподавателем и собирались на ходу, покидая аудиторию. Хейл же собирался неторопливо, тихо переговариваясь о чем-то с Никки. Стайлз быстро покидал вещи в рюкзак и поспешил к ним.  
— Профессор Хейл, спасибо вам, — начал он, с благодарностью глядя на него, и тут же добавил, — Такое больше не повторится, обещаю вам. Просто сегодня обстоятельства — никто не смог остаться с малышом, а я не хотел пропускать занятия — скоро экзамены, не самое лучшее время для пропусков, к тому же..  
— Стайлз, — Хейл мягко улыбнулся ему и потрепал Никки по макушке, — Нет ничего страшного в том, что вы привели его с собой. К тому же, ему и самому полезно посмотреть, как и чем живет его папа.  
Никогда прежде профессор не говорил с ним в таком тоне — мягко и уважительно одновременно, да еще и этот заботливый взгляд. Как будто говорит со своим омегой. На этой мысли Стайлз дал себе воображаемую пощечину, а Хейл продолжил, все так же улыбаясь:  
— Да и неплохой стимул научиться вести себя хорошо, да, Николас?  
Стилински всегда знал, что его малыш очень умный, но еще он знал, что у него такой же бунтовской характер, как и у самого Стайлза. Никки всегда знал, как нужно сделать правильно, он всегда все понимал, но делать так, как нужно не любил. Однако сейчас ребенок очень серьезно кивнул, как будто его спросили не о поведении, а о необходимости изучить галактику.  
Стайлз протянул руки малышу и тот потянулся навстречу, ловко залезая папе на руки.  
— Еще раз спасибо, профессор, — омега искренне улыбнулся ему и заметил, что Хейл смотрит на его губы. Это отчего-то сильно взволновало его, и Стайлз поспешил попрощаться с профессором и покинуть аудиторию с ребенком, сонно потирающим глаза, на руках.  
— Папочка, ты такой маленький в этой большой комнате. Я тебя чуть не потерял, — слова долетели до Дерека, прежде чем омега со своим малышом покинули аудиторию.


End file.
